In Your Lies
by Run Maharani
Summary: "Aku minta... jangan lupakan aku ya?" YeSung menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengingatku sebagai orang yang pernah membahagiakanmu, ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang pernah menyakitimu." Don't like just read! YeWook Pairing.. RnR pliss?


Annyeong yorobun.. Istri sah-nya Sungmin oppa *dicekek Kyu ampe bengek* nyampah lagi di fandom ini, kali ini nyeret-nyeret namja kepala besar sama ukenya yang jago masak kayak Parah Kuinn.. *ngasal*.. Yups, benar sekali.. Yesungie dan Ryeowookie..

Epep ini sebenernya cerita jadul yang cast-nya aku ganti.. Ini aku buat taun 2009, pas dulu aku lagi mesra-mesranya sama mantan aku.. *curcoll, digeplak*.. Ha? Siapa mantan aku? Yah.. yang jelas bukan anak-anak suju dah pokoknya.. Tapi anak DBSK, namanya Jaejoong. Huhuhuhu... *banyak bacot amat ni author, ayo geplak sekali lagi*.. Bukan-bukan.. Yo wes.. Kita lupakan masalah mantan-memantan, ntar aku dimarahin Sungmin oppa cos dia sensitip gitu orangnya. Hehehee *bener-bener mati di tangan Kyu*

Ayoh kita mulai saja epep gajenya.. Seperti biasa kalau hasil dari baca epep ini anda mau geplak atau bunuh orang,, Cho KyuHyun-lah orang yang tepat untuk melampiaskan hasrat anda. Hahaha... *diusir dari fandom ama bini2 Kyu*.. Okey, enjoy ya... Aku mau grepe-grepe Umin dulu... Bubbyeee... *dibuang Kyu ke sungai Han*

* * *

Ryeowook menahan napasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia masih berusaha menekan perasaannya. Juga berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air mata. Namun perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia menyayangi YeSung, dan itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh siapapun. YeSung adalah tumpuan perputaran kehidupannya selama tiga bulan terakhir. Namun sosok YeSung yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sama sekali berbeda dengan YeSung yang pernah dikenalnya.

YeSung menghela napas panjang dan berat. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih belum berani menatap mata YeSung. Dia takut akan terluka bila menatap mata itu terlalu lama. Dia takut akan memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk mata yang tenang itu. Dia juga takut akan melakukan apasaja agar tangan yang hangat itu tetap menggenggam tangannya.

YeSung tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Bagaimana cara mengatakan kepada orang yang sudah terlanjur dicintainya itu sebuah kata perpisahan. Dia sudah memikirkan cara untuk menyudahi semua sandiwara yang telah dia jalani selama tiga bulan belakangan ini dengan tidak membuat seorangpun terluka, namun dugaannya salah. Apa yang dia rencanakan tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Dan yang akan terluka bukan hanya Ryeowook, tapi dirinya juga.

Sekarang YeSung baru tahu bahwa bermain dengan perasaan sungguh menyakitkan. Dan YeSung juga baru tahu betapa berharganya seorang Ryeowook untuknya. Betapa Ryeowook dapat membawa cahaya ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan betapa sulitnya menyuruh diri sendiri untuk bangun dari sebuah mimpi yang terlalu indah.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk dapat menatap mata YeSung. Begitu berat baginya menerima sebuah kenyataan tentang kebohongan yang telah YeSung lakukan padanya selama tiga bulan. Kebohongan yang telah menyeret Ryeowook ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. YeSung hanya berpura-pura menyukainya. Kejadian yang mereka lalui selama tiga bulan adalah rekayasa. Dan kebahagiaan yang dia dapatkan dari hadirnya YeSung dalam hidupnya juga hanya semu belaka. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyesal sedikitpun pernah percaya pada YeSung?

"Kau sudah tahu kan apa tujuanku menemuimu?" tanya YeSung datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Pertanyaan itu menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook. Itu artinya YeSung sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya. YeSung telah mengakhiri kebohongannya, tapi itu malah sangat menyakiti hatinya.

YeSung dapat mendengar denyut jantungnya sendiri. Dia tahu sekarang Ryeowook sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia sendiripun juga sedang berusaha menahan hatinya untuk tidak memeluk sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan sebuah akhir yang seperti ini" kata Ryeowook berat. Jika berbicara sepatah kata lagi saja, dia yakin air matanya tidak akan bisa dibendung lagi.

"Aku... bahkan tidak tahu akhir apa yang lebih baik dari ini." balas YeSung yang masih berusaha memungkiri kata hatinya.

Keduanya diam lagi. Ryeowook takut mengutarakan kata hatinya yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan YeSung takut berubah pikiran dan saat itu juga melupakan tekadnya untuk menyudahi sandiwaranya. Terkadang diam memang lebih mudah, namun diam tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah.

"Tapi kenapa harus berakhir dengan cara yang seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook. YeSung tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu bagaimana. Mendengar suara Ryeowook saja dia sudah merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi melihatnya meneteskan air mata, YeSung sungguh tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak pantas kau perlakukan begini. Aku hanya seorang pembohong yang tidak perlu ada dalam kehidupanmu. Ini memang sudah takdir kita. Kau tidak perlu berusaha mengubahnya lagi." hati YeSung sakit ketika mendengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan kepada Ryeowook. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengira, bahwa mengatakan itu saja bisa membuat hatinya dua kali lebih sakit dari semula.

Ryeowook termangu dalam diamnya. Sudah berulang kali dia berusaha menyangkal bahwa YeSung adalah seorang pembohong, yang hanya memacarinya untuk membalaskan dendam temannya yang pernah Ryeowook tolak dulu. Tapi itu adalah kenyataan sekuat apapun dia berusaha menyangkal. Itulah YeSung yang sebenarnya, dibalik topeng palsu yang selalu dia pasang bila ada di depan Ryeowook. Dan topeng itu tersingkap sudah.

"Aku tahu ini tidak pantas, tapi boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya YeSung membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Ryeowook terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan YeSung.

"Aku minta... jangan lupakan aku ya?" YeSung menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengingatku sebagai orang yang pernah membahagiakanmu, ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang pernah menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Entah itu karena benci atau apa, tapi yang aku ingin tahu hanya kau tetap menyimpan memori tentangku"

Hujan tiba-tiba turun, Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menangis. Mereka berdua tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk berteduh, hanya membiarkan airmata mereka jatuh dengan bebas, bercampur dengan tetesan hujan. Luka di hati keduanya bertambah sakit seiring dengan tetesan hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Tapi mereka tidak mengutarakannya, hanya memperlihatkan lewat tatapan mata yang masih menyimpan sejuta harapan.

"Masih bolehkah aku mengharapkanmu?" tanya Ryeowook memberanikan diri. YeSung menatapnya dingin. Ryeowook tidak siap menerima kenyataan pahit lagi. Dia hanya berharap harapannya satu-satunya ini bisa sedikit melegakan hatinya.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tidak ingin bermain-main lagi." Ucapan YeSung ini barusaja meruntuhkan sebuah pertahanan jiwa yang dibuat Ryeowook dengan satu-satunya harapan yang dia punya. Dan yang menghancurkan pertahanan itu adalah orang yang paling dia harapkan dalam hidupnya.

"YeSungie Hyung, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah keberatan tentang kebohonganmu?" kata Ryeowook mengejutkan YeSung. "Jika kebohonganmu bisa membuatku bersamamu, aku rela hidup dalam kebohongan itu selamanya. Apapun, asal kau bersamaku." Kata-kata itu justru membuat YeSung merasa semakin bersalah. Betapa bodohnya dia menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik Ryeowook yang begitu menyayanginya.

YeSung berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Suara Ryeowook semakin menggoyahkan hatinya untuk melupakan namja itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus disaat aku sudah menyayangimu? Kau yang membuatku begini, dan sekarang kau juga yang harus menyelesaikan permainanmu. Tapi aku mohon, jangan dengan cara yang seperti ini.." YeSung memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ini semua diluar kekuasaannya. Dia hampir kehilangan kendali dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus mengharapkanku? Kenapa orang sepertiku?" tanya YeSung tanpa menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada kenapa bagiku. Aku hanya tahu aku menyukaimu. Itu saja." Air mata Ryeowook sudah benar-benar mengalir sekarang. Hanya perlu hitungan detik untuk melihat YeSung menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan itu berarti YeSung juga akan segera menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Tolong mengerti, aku sudah tidak ingin bermain dengan perasaanmu lagi. Kalau kau selalu memberiku kesempatan, aku takut aku akan menyalahgunakan kepercayaanmu dan menyakitimu lagi. Aku memang jahat. Aku tahu. Dan berhenti memberiku harapan seperti itu. Tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi orang sepertiku" YeSung benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Memori tentang tiga bulan terakhir bergulir tiba-tiba di benak Ryeowook. Tentang betapa dia menyayangi sosok YeSung, tentang bagaimana YeSung mengisi hari-harinya, tentang segala hal yang telah YeSung lakukan untuknya, tentang segala keajaiban yang bisa YeSung berikan padanya. Dan bagaimana YeSung telah menjadi sebagian dari hidupnya.

=Flashback, 3 bulan yang lalu=

"Jadian denganku, mau tidak?" YeSung, seseorang yang baru tiga minggu dikenal Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang mengejutkannya. Ryeowook heran sekali dengan tawaran itu, terdengar seperti lelucon baginya. Dia lalu tertawa.

"Aku serius, sungguh!" wajah YeSung memang tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun kebohongan. Entah dorongan apa dan kekuatan darimana Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia barusaja menerima YeSung, orang yang bahkan alamat rumahnya saja dia tidak tahu dimana. Tapi anehnya Ryeowook tidak merasa sedikitpun rasa yang asing bila dia ada di dekat YeSung, seperti mereka berdua sudah kenal lama sekali.

Sejak saat itu YeSung dan Ryeowook selalu bersama. Mereka berdua sepertinya sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan yang mereka lewati bersama. Sampai suatu hari Ryeowook tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara YeSung dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak salah lagi, you are the best, bro! Ryeowook, yang sudah menolak hampir semua namja dan yeoja di kampus ini bisa jatuh ke pelukanmu. Kau benar-benar penebar pesona sejati! Sekarang tinggalkan dia! Sakiti dia dulu, kalau perlu pakai dulu. Hahahaha.." Ryeowook yang berdiri di luar ruangan terperanjat dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Tinggal seminggu lagi, waktu tiga bulanku habis. Aku sudah berniat meninggalkannya" kali ini suara YeSung yang terdengar. Tetap seperi biasa, tenang dan dingin.

"Apa tidak berniat untuk sedikit lebih lama dengan yang ini? Dia manis sekali lho! Hm... masih virgin juga kayaknya..."

"Kita janji cuma tiga bulan kan? Ya sudah, aku akan tinggalakan dia. Menurutku dia sudah cukup sakit dengan itu." Ryeowook tidak ingin lagi mendengar apapun. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa jauh dari YeSung saat itu.

" Tapi waktu itu kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kan?"

"Itulah masalah barunya. Aku mungkin memang benar menyukainya. Dan mungkin aku akan berusaha mempertahankannya, itupun kalau dia belum tahu kalau aku hanya mempermainkan perasaannya."

"Tapi sepertinya berita ini sudah menyebar. Berdoa saja supaya dia tidak tahu"

"Kalau dia tahu, berarti dia memang bukan ditakdirkan untukku."

Ryeowook mengejar YeSung yang telah meninggalkannya di tempatnya berdiri terpaku. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan suatu hal yang paling dia cintai dalam hidupnya. Meskipun cinta itu pernah menyakiti hatinya, tapi tanpa rasa sakit hati makna sebuah cinta belumlah sempurna.

"YeSung Hyung!" panggil Ryeowook setelah dia melihat YeSung dari kejauhan. YeSung menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Ryeowook penuh harapan. Dia sekarang sedang menunggu Ryeowook yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa mengejarku?" tanyanya dingin. Ryeowook bahkan tidak menginginkan kehangatan apapun bila dia bisa memiliki YeSung yang dingin ini seutuhnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin hidup dalam kebohonganmu selamanya. Asalkan aku bisa ada di sampingmu, aku tidak peduli apapun lagi. Bahkan jika semuanya hanya kebohongan, aku rela menipu diriku sendiri. Aku rela kau bohongi selamanya." Ryeowook menatap mata YeSung dengan berani. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di sana.

"Kau yakin tidak akan sakit hati? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi" diam-diam YeSung menggantungkan harapan pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sakit hati tidak ada artinya bagiku. Yang jelas bagiku, bila ada bersamamu semua rasa sakitku hilang begitu saja. Dan aku yakin, bahwa aku telah mencintaimu"

YeSung menarik sosok namja di hadapannya ke dalam pelukan. Tidak salah lagi, kalau dia benar menyayangi namja yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Setiap wanita yang pernah dia pacari, bahkan ada yang menangis memintanya kembali, namun dia tidak pernah mau menarik ucapannya sendiri. Baginya, kalau sekali saja dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu, artinya adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Namun namja ini... yang ada di hadapannya.. Ah.. YeSung bahkan tidak punya ide kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

Namun Ryeowook berbeda. Segala cara dia kerahkan agar dia dapat melupakan Ryeowook layaknya mantan-mantannya yang lain. Namun sia-sia. Ryeowook terlanjur menempati tempat yang spesial di hatinya.

YeSung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Ryeowook penuh arti. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan karena Ryeowook sekarang seutuhnya miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kebohongan ini kita akhiri saja?" tanya YeSung. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi tanda heran.

"Maksudku, kita akhiri saja kebohongannya, dan kita mulai dengan sesuatu yang jujur dan benar-benar nyata. Aku menyukaimu, itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak kita pertama bertemu di waktu OSPEK. Kebohonganku hanya pada teman-temanku. Maaf sudah mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kau hanya mainanku. Padahal sungguh dalam hatiku juga senang bisa berpacaran denganmu." Ungkap YeSung jujur. Ryeowook tersenyum. Semuanya jelas sekarang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Seorang playboy harus selalu konsisten kan?" sindir Ryeowook membuat YeSung tertunduk malu.

"Jangan menyindirku seperti itu. Kesannya aku adalah pihak yang paling bersalah dalam masalah ini. Padahal kan teman-temanku juga."

"Oh ya?" tanya Ryeowook meragukan argumen YeSung.

"Kalau saja mereka tidak menantangku, aku tidak akan berbuat begitu. Kalau aku kalah taruhan jelas saja image-ku akan langsung turun. Dan mereka akan mengejekku seumur hidup" aku YeSung. Saat YeSung mulai berbicara, kesan dingin yang selalu muncul darinya hilang, berganti menjadi YeSung yang ramah dan disukai siapa saja.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk mempertahankan image playboy yang kau banggakan itu?" dalam pertanyaan Ryeowook ada sindiran yang tersembunyi.

"Sekarang? Hmm..." YeSung berpikir sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Ryeowook. "Sepertinya aku harus turun tahta dari jabatan itu. Hahaha.." lanjut YeSung santai. Ryeowook tergelak, YeSung juga. Mulai saat itu mereka sudah memutuskan untuk bersama, dan tidak ada lagi kebohongan diantara mereka.

_Untuk orang yang dapat mencintai dengan tulus..._

_Dan orang-orang yang sedang berusaha melakukannya._

_Untuk cinta yang nyata,_

_Dan cinta yang hanya terpendam dalam hati..._

_ Mei 2009_

_

* * *

_

Gimana hasilnya? Selamatkah Cho KyuHyun dari amukan readers kalap? Ayo kita buktikan di 'lihat-ulang' (baca: re-view) berikut ini... Mind to review? Review dooonnkkkk... Sekalian doain aku lulus UN yak.. Hehehehe.. Loooots of Lope Lope Lope por Repiewers... Mmmmmuaaacchhh *ditabok Sungmin, digampar readers, digiles HeeChul karena berisik*


End file.
